Love Never Dies Pt III
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: Caleb and Hanna figure out things about their relationship. Will Spencer forgive Hanna?
**_The same night..._**

Caleb and Hanna had gotten back to Hanna's hotel room really late and they were tired but something was keeping them both up. The fact that they needed to talk about some things so they could find a point for them to start at.

Things were running through both of their minds, Caleb was thinking about all the heartbreak he went through with Hanna, he wasn't asking whether he would go through it for her, and he knew that he would do it all again with her because he loves her with everything in him. Hanna was thinking about how much she has changed and how ready she is to be with Caleb at his pace, because she was the one who messed up and wants him to know that she is willing to do whatever it took to rekindle their relationship, bring back that love they had for each other back when they were sixteen.

"We should talk."

They both said that at the same time and they both laugh at first and Caleb tells Hanna to talk first. Hanna takes a deep breath and turns to face Caleb fully, "I know that I messed up, and I already apologized and you know how sorry I am but I just want you to know, that I am willing to go as slow as you want so we can get back to where we were because I need you and I may not have realized that back then but I realize it now, you are my main priority."

He only wanted to one thing and that's what he did. He leaned in and captured her lips with his giving her a long, passionate kiss that has them both out of breath when they pull away, "I don't know what pace we should go at so can we just go with the flow and see where that takes us because all I know is that I want to be with you and everything that comes with being you."

"Even with all the Aemoji stuff going on?" Hanna asked him looking him right in his eyes with an expression that made his heart hurt.

"I've been there for you with all of that stuff since we were sixteen," Caleb responded brushing some of the flyaway hairs out of her face, "I'm not going anywhere now."

Hanna could only give him a small smile, and press her lips to his in her shy, yet passionate way of kissing, pulling away only a couple of seconds later, "It's getting late we should head to sleep."

 _ **The next morning...**_

Hanna woke up before Caleb, like she normally did when they were together, and she headed towards the phone to order them some breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rings expecting it to be room service, she opens the door to see Spencer. The last person she thought that she would expect to see today of all days especially with everything that went down last night.

"Hey," Hanna greeted her quietly moving out of the way letting her in, "what are you doing here?"

"I want to understand what happened," Spencer asked standing in front of her clutching her purse with a tense posture. Hanna bites her lip and asks her to sit down.

"At that moment, although I trust Caleb, I was scared that that was the last time I would see him because I never knew what was going to happen and so before I knew it words were falling out of my mouth and the next thing I know I am telling him that I never stopped loving him, and then he kissed me. But then you came through my mind and I pulled away wondering what the hell we were doing but I just couldn't stop my feelings were too strong and I started apologizing and then it happened," Hanna told Spencer looking at her hands. "I didn't tell him that to try and get him to leave you or to get in the way of you two but I had to tell him and then he kissed me and things went further."

Spencer was quiet for a long moment and Hanna's eyes glossed over, as she was about to cry. Spencer hated to see her cry so she forced herself to look at the ground.

"I'm sorry Spence, I never wanted to hurt you, is there anyway that you could ever forgive me?" Hanna asked her, in a croaky voice. Spencer was her best friend and she felt insanely guilty for hurting her and doesn't know what she would do if Spencer wouldn't be able to forgive her.

Spencer sighs opening her arms for Hanna, who immediately walked into them, "You're already forgiven, and I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, and you're right, I think I just need to be single for a while you know?"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you," Hanna said shaking her head, "I was totally out of line."

Spencer was glad that they had made up but it would take a long time for her to be able to sit down at a table with her and Caleb and not feel hurt, but it wasn't like she wasn't warned by Emily. She's just glad that it happened sooner rather than later. The doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts.

"That's my room service," Hanna said, "You could eat breakfast with me and.."

"I'm not ready for that yet," Spencer said softly. "Give me some time and then maybe we can go out for breakfast or something okay Han?"

"Okay," Hanna nodded understandingly holding the door open for Spencer as she left. "Hey Spence? I truly am sorry."

"I know."

And with that she was gone. Caleb has woken up a while ago but decided to let the two girls talk, only coming out when Spencer was gone, "Hey beautiful."

"Good morning, I got us some breakfast," Hanna told him with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think I'd rather have something else for breakfast," Caleb replied pressing his lips to hers and causing her to giggle as they headed back into the bedroom having a round in between the sheets.

Maybe two rounds.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update and that it's short but I promise the next two will be longggggg maybe a bit too long but that's okay. It's been rough this past week or so and I have finally pulled myself together to update. So I hope you enjoyed. And if you haven't noticed Hanna had already broken up with Jordan a while back so she didn't cheat on Jordan.


End file.
